Typically, cards, such as greeting cards and/or the like, are supplied to stores in packets or packages, where each package contains several of the same card, such as five cards and envelopes. In order to facilitate stocking of the shelves or racks of cards at the retail store or the like, it is desirable to have the packages of cards shipped in a desired order or sequence, so that the person placing the cards on the racks may do so in an orderly and sequenced manner. Different stores typically have different orders or sequences of the cards on their respective racks or shelves. Therefore, the cards are sorted to the desired order for the different stores prior to shipment to the store. This may result in different sort processes for the different stores that the cards are shipped to.
Typically, the packages of cards are sequenced or placed in the desired order via a double sort or double pass process. This process requires that the cards be sorted twice, such as two passes through a single sorter mechanism or process, or two passes through different sorter mechanisms or processes. Such double sort processes require additional manual intervention and, thus, may decrease the efficiency and add to the cost of the sortation or sequencing process.